


No Way I'll Let You Be Alone

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Finally getting it out there, Haven't decided about the angst yet, Hopefully I'll update it quickly, I've had this idea for a while, Jarvis will come in later, Possibly a bit of angst, but I don't know, lots of fluff, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had thought Angie's relationship was going great, until she hears Angie crying on the phone in her room one night. Her boyfriend had broken up with her, and Angie has bigger news waiting for Peggy. She's Pregnant. Peggy does her best to try and help her through the next nine months and then raise the child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

Peggy could hear the broken sobs through the thin walls, and she was immediately concerned. For a few months now, Angie had been seeing this one guy whom she had met in an audition. From what Peggy could tell, the man had seemed nice enough, though she had only seen him once before, and that was after she heard the two of them having a bit of…fun in the room. He seemed to really care about Angie, which was more than the Agent could ask for, until today.

Peggy got out of bed and went straight towards the bedroom next door to hers. She knocked on the door, hearing the crying try to break off, but it couldn’t quite manage. The door opened and a red eyed Angie was standing there. She tried to smile but it faltered.

“Hey, English, c’mon in.” She walked out of the way to let Peggy in. The phone off the receiver, but there was no sound of voices coming from it. The pillows were stained with tears and makeup, which gave Peggy the idea that she had been crying for a while now. “ ‘m sorry ‘bout the mess.” She settled into the bed and Peggy sat beside her.

“Are you alright, Angie? I heard you crying from my room.” At the mention of her tears, Angie’s shoulders sunk and she looked down at her lap. She almost didn’t want to tell her what was wrong. There was so much that she couldn’t exactly pinpoint exactly where she felt the worst. This was the first time that Angie seemed to be shutting people out, unlike Peggy, who had a habit of doing it normally.

“ ‘m fine, Peg, don’t you go worryin’ about me.” She tried to force a smile, but it quickly faltered and she felt her gaze drop to the floor. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t go lying to the one friend that she knew would stick with her regardless, even after finding her in bed with her… well her ex-lover. 

“Angie, I know fine, and I know how to spot a clever deception. You may have the ability to be one of the best actresses of our time, but you cannot fool me.” Peggy said, placing a hand on the small of Angie’s back. The younger woman sniffled and looked at her, before nodding. She knew she had to come clean, and tell Peggy what was going on.

“Well, you know how I was datin’ that one guy that I met at an Audition.” She waited as Peggy nodded before continuing “Well, he… he decided to break it off.” She buried her face in Peggy’s shoulder and she wrapped her arms around her.

Peggy felt furious. She assumed the man that Angie had been dating was good for her, good to her, but her assumptions were wrong. This… rat had broken Angie’s heart, and now she would be sure that he had something _else_ broken for doing that to her.

“I’m so sorry, Angie.” Peggy said, running a hand through her hair soothingly “Is there anything I can do for you?” She felt Angie nod, and then fell silent. She wanted to hear what she had to say before jumping to any other conclusions.

“There’s more.” Angie’s voice was muffled as her face was still buried in Peggy’s neck. The older woman had to stifle a laugh. She covered it up easily with a cough, and then pulled away so the two could look at each other face to face. Angie’s eyes, however, didn’t remain on Peggy’s face. They drifted away, slowly moving towards the ground.

“What more could there be, Angie?” She almost didn’t want to know. Irrational fear struck her, and she imagined Angie’s other news to be something horrible, like her having cancer or that she was going to have to leave because a family member was sick. She held her breath as she waited for the Italian to speak.

The first words out of Angie’s mouth were “Sono incinta” which didn’t make sense to Peggy. She knew very basic Italian, which wasn’t enough for her to understand what was spoken. She made a mental note to start studying the language more in depth so she would be able to understand it later in life.

“Angie, my knowledge of Italian is very limited. Do you think you could say that again in English?” She requested with a soft smile. Angie smiled for the first time really since their conversation started.

“So Miss Know-it-all doesn’t know Italian well?” The waitress teased her lightly, forcing a laugh before the smile faltered. Peggy was a little saddened that the smile had left Angie’s face so quickly, but the conversation obviously needed to be serious. “You remember that night you… you walked in on me and… him havin’ sex?”

Peggy remembered the night very well. She had heard screaming from Angie’s room as she had gotten home from a long day at work. She had rushed in there with her gun aimed only to see the two of them in bed together. Peggy couldn’t face Angie for two days after that, because she had been both extremely embarrassed and hurt. She still couldn’t figure out why she was hurt though.

In response to the question, she nodded, which prompted Angie to speak again. “Well… that night had more than one repercussion. More than just you not speakin’ to me for two days.” Her cheeks were painted red “And before I tell you, I want you to know, if you don’t want me to live here anymore, I won’t. You’ll see me out of here by the end of the week.” She rambled on and it took Peggy to place her hand on her shoulder to get her to stop talking.

“Angie, I guarantee you. No matter what you tell me, I will never ask you to move out. I like having you as my roommate.” After saying that, she nodded at Angie to continue. There was a worried look on her face, but she didn’t speak her worries.

“Well… you might reconsider when I tell you that I’m-,” She swallowed “I’m pregnant, Peg.”

There were a few moments of silence. Peggy just stared at Angie, trying to assess the situation, and everything that was going on. Angie, her Angie, was pregnant with a child and the father obviously wanted nothing to do with said child. Peggy’s hands clenched into fists, and she looked like she was about to go kill a man. She took a deep breath before nodding to Angie.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Angie sounded confused, her brows furrowing and her arms crossing “I just told you that there’s a life growin’ inside of me, and all you can say is okay?”

“You’re pregnant, Angie.  All I want you to know is that I’ll be here with you for every step of the way. We can convert one of the extra rooms into a nursery.” She smile softly at Angie and rested her hand on her shoulder.

“Really?” Angie’s eyes widened and she felt shocked. She was sure Peggy was going to kick her out after everything that had occurred.

“Yes, Angie, really. There is no way I’ll let you be alone in this.”


	2. Morning Sickness

Peggy came home a few days later to an oddly silent household. She grew suspicious. Normally this place was full of music and Angie dancing along with it, or Angie practicing her lines, or something where Angie was making a lot of noise. This silence was disconcerting and Peggy decided she needed to investigate.

She pulled out her gun, stepping lightly as she walked through the house. She first passed the kitchen, glancing in and finding no one there. She bit her lip with worry and continued on her search. She stepped into her own bedroom, gun blazing, but only found it empty, which was the way she left it.

She started towards Angie’s room when she heard the sound of someone vomiting. She cringed, suddenly extremely aware of where Angie was. She put the gun on a small table in the hallway, stepping into the bathroom to be with Angie.

The former waitress looked like she had been to hell and back. Her face was sickly white, sweat causing her hair to stick to her face. Her head was in the toilet bowl, and her body shook as any food in her system came spilling out into the toilet. It was obviously not a fun experience and Peggy’s heart went out to the poor girl.

Peggy went to her knees behind Angie and held her hair back with one hand. The other hand moved to start rubbing her back. Angie jumped but quickly realized that it was Peggy behind her, and then her body relaxed. She moaned, finally finished throwing up at least for the time being. She seemed absolutely miserable, unable to keep food down all morning.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this, English.” She mumbled as Peggy stood to get her a glass of water. She placed it beside her and went back to rubbing her back. Once the water was by her side, she took a sip, swished it in her mouth, and then spit it out into the toilet. After she had done that, she started to gulp it down greedily.

She finally finished the water and put the glass aside. She was already looking a lot better, the color having returned to her face. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments. She wasn’t sure what else to say about what happened to her. They both knew it was a symptom of the pregnancy, and it would most likely last for the next couple months. 

Peggy bit her lip and continued to rub Angie’s back. Her touch was light, fingertips barely brushing up against her. She was worried that she was doing something that was making Angie uncomfortable, but judging by the look on her face, she was content with the motion.

“Hey Peg, could you help me up?” Angie’s voice broke the comfortable silence. She even sounded a lot better than before. Peggy nodded and stood up before gently helping Angie to her feet. There was a look of concern on her face, and she wished she could help her more.

Once Angie was to her feet, she smiled at Peggy. “I’m hungry, English, can we go out for lunch?” She asked, as if she hadn’t just been extremely sick. Peggy seemed hesitant, not wanting to do anything that could irritate her stomach. Angie seemed to notice her hesitated and added onto her original question “Or we could just stay in. I don’t really care, I just wanna eat something. I don’t care if it’s just toast and water.”

Peggy nodded at her and stepped towards the kitchen, making Angie sit down almost immediately. She went to work, boiling some water for tea and putting two slices of bread in the toaster. Her next step was the fruit bowl on the counter. She picked out a banana and peeled it, slicing it gently. She managed to avoid slicing her fingers, to her relief. Once that was done, she grabbed the toast that had popped. She put them on a plate and grabbed the kettle off the burner as it went off, pouring it over a tea bag she set up.

Peggy stepped out into the dining room and put the plate with toast and bananas in front of her, along with the tea. She seemed proud of herself. “Okay, I read somewhere that bananas help with nausea and we both know what toast does.” She said as Angie looked at the plate skeptically “And I know from experience that peppermint tea does wonders in settling a stomach.” She watched as Angie glanced up at her, a smile on her face.

“Thanks, Peg, it means a lot that you’re doin’ this for me.” She said, a little tearfully before digging into the food on her plate. Peggy laughed and stepped into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She was not very hungry, especially after watching Angie vomit, but she wouldn’t tell that to her. Instead, she just made herself a cup of Earl Grey tea and then moved to sit beside Angie.

“Y’know, Peggy,” Angie said as she swallowed a mouthful of toast “I don’t know what I’m gonna tell my parents. They’re gonna be so disappointed in me, English.” Her face had fallen and she put the slice of toast she was eating on the plate.

Peggy’s eyes softened sympathetically and she reached to squeeze Angie’s shoulder. “You will cross that bridge when it comes to it, okay?” She said, trying to help as best she could. She promised she would support her through the pregnancy, and nothing would change that “For now, you just focus on you. Don’t worry about your family.”

Angie nodded at the advice and gave Peggy a smile that made her heart stumble in its rhythm. Her cheeks suddenly felt like they were blazing and she tightened her grip slightly on the tea cup in her hands. She recognized the feeling, and she tried to push it back. This was the same way she felt when she saw Steve jump on top of the dummy grenade. She swallowed thickly, and took a long sip of the drink, hoping the feeling would pass.

_Angie is my best friend, I can’t be falling in love with her, right?_


	3. Fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry an update took almost a year. Between college, and work, and everything else, I didn't have any time to write. But here we go, chapter three. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. 
> 
> Quick note, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. It felt kind of forced, but I hope next chapter will be better.

Peggy stepped through the supermarket, picking up some peppermint tea to help with Angie’s sensitive stomach. She had spoken to her doctor about the morning sickness, and was told that it usually faded by the end of the third or fourth month, though there were cases that lasted throughout the pregnancy. Both of them hoped that it would only last until the end of the third month, especially Peggy as she hated seeing Angie like this.

As she was walking through the aisles, Peggy picked up a few extra things for around the house. She knew Angie had wanted to cook her dinner for the past few weeks, so when she left that morning, there was a list waiting for her.  It was full of things that Angie would need in order to make whatever she was planning. She didn’t know what she was making, but she didn’t care. She loved it when Angie cooked for her, no matter what the meal was, and she always made sure to work off the extra weight every morning.

She stared at the wall of pasta and groaned. She remembered Angie mentioning to her what type of pasta she would need, but she couldn’t recall which one it was. She rubbed her face, hoping to god she would pick the right one. She grabbed several different kinds, dropping them into her basket.  If she was wrong, there would be hell to pay, but she knew that was the least of her concern.

She stopped in the seasoning isle and grabbed the ones she needed. She sighed in relief as she realized that she was finally done with her shopping trip and could finally go home. She walked up to the register, taking out the cash she would need. She listened to the people around her talking, trying not to groan as she realized they were talking about the Captain America Adventure Program.

“… That Betty Carver character is so annoying,”

“I know. Why would Captain America ever go for a woman that whiny?” Peggy’s hands tightened around the strap of her handbag. 

“Miss!” The cashier yelled, snapping at her. Peggy snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at them. She put the basket on the counter and pulled out the rest of the cash as she was rung up. She paid for the groceries and grabbed the bags, ignoring an offer of help from someone. She didn’t want help. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and get back to Angie. She hoped the younger woman hadn’t gotten sick again while she was gone.  

She made her way to a payphone, using it to call Jarvis up and ask him to pick her up at the supermarket. He said he would be there shortly, before hanging up. She sighed and went to go sit on a bench, waiting to get picked up.  She was still extremely worried about Angie, hoping that nothing happened while she was gone.

She had left after Angie was put back to bed, knowing the woman had been up extremely early due to her morning sickness, and it killed Peggy that she couldn’t do anything for her. She had woken up at her normal time for her workout and heard Angie being sick in the bathroom. She ended up skipping out on the workout in order to sit with Angie, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she gagged, but not bringing anything back up. The whole ordeal left Angie sobbing and tired, so Peggy helped her back to bed, and left to get the groceries that Angie had intended to buy. She didn’t expect Angie to fall back asleep, but maybe she didn’t leave the bed.

She looked up as she saw Jarvis pull up in front of the store and she walked briskly over to the car, loading the groceries into the trunk and then sitting in the passenger’s seat. The car started moving almost immediately after.

“How is Miss Martinelli doing today?” He asked, hoping to make light conversation during the car ride back to the house. Jarvis and Angie had become rather good friends since she and Peggy moved in together, and ever since Peggy told him about the pregnancy, he became concerned for her well being. He offered several times to come over and help out around the house. Peggy denied the help, saying that she would be able to handle things on her own.

“She had a terrible bout of morning sickness today,” Peggy responded, antsy to get back and check up on Angie. “I put her to bed before going to purchase the groceries. I hope she’s feeling better by the time I get back.” Peggy hated seeing Angie like that, so pale and tired looking, unable to keep anything down.

“Is there anything either of you need me to do?” He offered, turning to face her with a small smile once they were at a traffic light.

“We’re fine, thank you, Mr. Jarvis.” She was grateful to have friends such as him; however, she didn’t want him to help. She wanted to be able to take care of all of this on her own. She wasn’t one to just ask for help, even if she so desperately needed it.

“Of course, though, Miss Carter, if there is anything either of you need, Ana and I am more than willing to help.” He told her, driving once the light turned green. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. It wasn’t long before they pulled up to the building. He offered to carry up the groceries, but Peggy politely declined. She scooped up all the bags, before heading up the stairs.

She unlocked the door to their mansion, and stepped inside. “Angie, I’m home.” She called, setting everything down on the counter before taking off her shoes. “Angie?” She became instantly worried that Angie was in the bathroom, sick once again.

She hurried up the stairs to the bedrooms, and opened the door to Angie’s, and the sight made her sigh in relief.

Angie was lying in bed, eyes closed and snoring softly. When Peggy left, Angie was wide awake, although still nauseous. She supposed that creating life was tiring work, which would explain why she so suddenly seemed to fall asleep. After spending a moment debating whether or not she was going to wake her up, she made the decision not to.

She stepped up to Angie’s side and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. She knew she should hold some restraint, but she couldn’t resist. Angie just looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

“Sleep well, Angie.” She said, turning and walking out the room, closing the door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono incinta - I'm pregnant
> 
> Hoping to update this semi-regularly, but I make zero promises. I've got a busy schedule with college and I'm possibly getting a job. I'll try to update this though. Also, this is all un-beta'd, so if you spot any errors, I'm sorry.


End file.
